Allen's Finest Hour
by TheCinephile
Summary: Allen disobeys his orders on the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 level "No Russian" and when he returns back with the 141 nothing goes as planned for anyone anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Private first class Joseph Allen, through basic training, the Pit, hell even his first major firefight in Afghanistan 3 months earlier, he had never been this afraid, but after getting moved to General Shepherd's TF 141 and being put on one of the most unethical deep cover operations in the history of modern warfare.

His assignment: be one of the bad guys and infiltrate a known terrorists highest ranks. Alexei Borodin was his new name now and he was about to kill an airport full of people. But how does one go about trying to please the world's greatest madman since Adolf Hitler? High jacking, robbery, assassination of some of the highest ranking government officials.

The madman was one Vladimir Makarov. Allen came out of his inner monologue as Makarov uttered his order, "Remember, no russian." With that Makarov and his men filed out of the cramped elevator with enough firepower to obliterate an airport full of people and to level the White House. While Makarov and co. got into position, Allen broke into a cold sweat and whispered to himself, "This is it. Time to shine." But why would Allen a great and obedient soldier disobey an order from a superior officer? Because he wasn't down here in the cesspool of the Shadow of Zakhaev. Shepherd didn't know what was going on, his whole "You'll lose a part of yourself, but that'll be worth it seeing how much you're gonna save" speech was a load of grade-A bull shit.

So being the Catholic he used to be Allen aimed down the sights of his M240 at the hundreds of civilians going through check-in at Zakhaev International, and turned quickly to mow down the two men to Makarov's left, Kiril and Viktor. Kiril could never shut up trying to be a ladies' original badass and Viktor kept to himself in some sort of manic depression that Makarov said he'd been in since Zakahev died and Allen figured just make a shrine the little bitch. Allen stepped out of the elevator hit Makarov squarely in the face feeling his nose give way and seeing him crumple to the floor as he turned around Lev was bringing his gun up. Surprisingly Allen felt the adrenaline rush as he saw everything in slow-motion. Before Lev could fire Allen rolled pulled out the pistol he had secretly brought with him and pumped the entire magazine into Lev's chest.

Allen stood up and surveyed the damage. Blood was all over the place with Makarov out cold and the rest of his cronies dead bleeding out on the floor. Allen put down his guns laid down and put his hands behind his back. It took the bewildered and frightened security guard almost ten minutes to put the handcuffs on him. Allen was taken to the FSB station for processing.

Allen wasn't excited about the Russian's version of "interrogation" but at least he did the right thing. With that Allen closed his eyes and dreamed of a world without war.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen came to when he felt a Russian FSB agent deck him across the face. Allen couldn't help but laugh when he saw the agent. Allen thought that he looked like the Russian boxer from Rocky 4. Pleasantries aside Allen was pissed. He'd been having a great dream about Megan Fox until the roid-raged Russian woke him up. Reluctantly Allen got out of the police car grumbling about how he could've asked nicely to wake up. Allen was led to a detention room to wait for his "interrogator". Allen was surprised to look up and see his interrogator was a woman! Allen was reeling thinking that it was going to be some buff, beefy Russian guy but a woman! But this wasn't any woman, it was a woman that could easily adorned the cover of any male magazine anywhere. With that going over in his mind Allen was surprised to hear her speak.

Her first question was, "Who are you, and what were you doing at Zakhaev International Airport with Vladimir Makarov?" Allen hesitated giving his questioner a once-over noticing she had dark brown hair, almost black, and hazel eyes that seemed to change colors in the dull fluorescent light. Her face was striking. Her nose and cheekbones beautifully sculpted with full lips, Allen moved over the rest of her noticing her corporate casual white dress shirt with a pin striping navy blue jacket with an FSB badge. Allen was thinking what sort of supermodel got caught up with the FSB. Allen nervously, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, told her his name, rank, and serial number. He told her his orders and his commanding officer. She asked, "So you disobeyed official orders?" Allen thinking that she didn't know the circumstances and that she was looking down on him like some child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar lashed out and said, "Yes, but what would you have done if you had been in my position lady! All you are is some FSB ho that has been behind a desk all her career! What? You didn't think that I didn't know what I was doing! But you're welcome for saving a whole airport full of your people!" The woman didn't seem surprised as she said with a sigh, "Yes I admire that you saved some of my countrymen. My mother and father were flying in from Saint Petersburg; they were getting checked in when you pulled your little stunt. I unfortunately have to thank you for that and in return ask you for a drink when I get off my shift. So will you stay here while I finish my shift?" Allen in shock just nodded and waited for her to leave. After that initial shock Allen was jubilant, the most beautiful woman in the world and she was asking HIM for a drink! He couldn't believe his luck. Allen leaned back in his chair waiting for his date to get off her shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen soon found himself in the bar of a Moscow nightclub. Women just out of college were gyrating all over the stage and all over some of the patrons while Allen thought "whatever floats your boat…" then seeing a buff Russian getting a lap dance from the teeniest girl in the club Allen thought again "…or sinks it". Allen was being led to a V.I.P. area with his date from the FSB. He found out her name was Mia Popov, apparently she was related to this guy named Smirnoff, guess he did vodka, and Allen knew in Russia you couldn't get enough of that crap. The couple finally reached their destination. Allen still marveling over her skimpily clad body ordered a beer while she ordered some exotic cocktail of God knows what. Then she started narrating her rise in the FSB. Apparently it was just like college, where if you give the professor what he wants you're guaranteed an A.

Then Mia asked, "Do you want to see my apartment?" Allen couldn't believe his ears sex on the first date! It was too good to be true. Allen contemplated if it was a trap and he thought that it was unlikely because she probably weighed at most a buck twenty and that's soaking wet and holding two bricks and if Allen had his way tonight she would be soaking wet.

They left the club him buzzed and she surprisingly level headed for having three cocktails, a margarita, four vodkas and a beer. They were dropped off at a surprisingly lavish apartment.

When they got in Mia said, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be in shortly." Allen mumbled an affirmative saying to himself I can't get too attached because I have to leave in a couple days to report back to Shepherd. Allen didn't want to think about how pissed Shepherd was going to be when he got back.

Shepherd was having dinner when he put the TV on in his living room to see how well the Makarov op went off. If it all went according to plan Allen, the loose end would be dead and Makarov would be long gone. Shepherd went on with his meal listening to the TV. The reporter was talking about that disaster in the gulf while Shepherd swore; he had enough trouble fueling up all the vehicles for 141 let alone the army. Then there was a tone and Shepherd went in to see what it was and it was breaking news! The headline read, "Zakhaev International Airport Saved by American soldier". Shepherd sipping coffee spewed it all over his cream colored sofa. Shepherd couldn't believe it he had given Makarov all the information he needed! He had told him of the identity of "Alexi Borodin" and had told him to dispose of him and how to do it. Instead Allen had gone Rambo and killed his three henchmen and put Makarov in critical condition. Shepherd swore again. If Makarov told the Russians of his plan he would be court marshaled and thrown in a Fed stockade for the rest of his natural life and then some. Something had to be done and be done quickly.

Soap had no idea what was going on. One minute he was dreaming he was staggering through a desert looking for something and then chasing after General Shepherd! Then the next second he was being woke up by a troubled Roach. The young Sergeant was telling him they had to go to Russia. Soap coughed and then said, "For what Roach?"

Roach replied, "Allen." Soap was surprised. He had been waiting for the go to ambush Makarov by Shepherd but nothing had come. Soap asked what was the matter, and Roach replied, "He was apprehended by FSB!"

Soap leapt out of bed and started putting on his gear while he asked, "Why? How?" Roach said, "He apparently killed Makarov." Soap looked up and with wide-eyed shock and sprinted toward the armory to get his M4A1 grenade launcher and red dot combo along with 4 flash bangs and M67 grenades. Along with his most prized possession, a M1911.45.

A winded Roach saw the gun and asked, "What the heck is that?"

The reminiscing Soap replied, "A gift from the only father I ever knew."

Roach confused and gasping for breath said, "Sure. But we gotta go man." With that the pair got into Nikolai's pavelow with the rest of the 141 to get there stranded partner back.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen felt light headed as the morning sun filled the large bedroom in downtown Moscow. He barely remembered any of last night all he could remember was that he was in bed with the most beautiful woman and all because he saved her parents!

Allen thought that the ends definitely justified the means, but probably not for Shepherd. He just kept thinking about last night when he smelled bacon and eggs wafting through the large apartment. He got up to see Mia in the skimpy piece of lingerie he tore off just hours before. But it didn't mask the fact that he had a screaming headache and that his throat was dry. He needed coffee and fast. He looked to find a cup already at the bar in front of the stove. He proceeded to gulp it down in a futile attempt to get rid of the hangover.

Mia asked with a slight mocking tone, "Hangover?"

Allen mumbled his reply, "Ya." He couldn't get over how great she looked.

She slid his breakfast in front of him and said, "Eat up"

He wolfed it down and couldn't believe how good it was not only was she the hottest girl on the planet but she could cook like Emeril too! He finished just as a blasting charge went off at the front door and armed men charged into the room putting Mia facedown and holding her there. Allen had to do something so he leapt over the small bar and over the stove and grabbed a knife from the drawer. He then waited for the first person to enter the kitchen and leapt on the masked man but just as he was to make the killing blow the butt of a gun collided with the back of his skull. He looked up to see Captain Mctavish aiming his M4A1 at him. Allen stunned thought "How could they have found out where he was?

As though reading his mind Mctavish replied "The tracking device we put under your skin told us everything." Allen remembered when they put that tracking device under his skin, just as Shepherd finished with his brief of the Makarov op he had Ghost sedate him and heard him say to Roach, "I bet I'm not the only one who's ever got under 'is skin" and insert the chip beneath the skin on his forearm with a smirk. With that Mctavish helped the private to his feet and said, "Get dressed. We have to go back to the sub for your debrief. Oh and just as an FYI, Shepherd's pissed."

Just what Allen wanted to hear! His CO was pissed off and he was probably gonna be demoted to desk jockey and be filing papers for the rest of his natural life. Saying a quick goodbye to Mia and telling her he'd write, left in the black suit he had worn just the day before. It seemed such a long time ago that he had saved an airport of people; he started to think about what would've happened had he not done what he did. He shuddered at the thought. He got into the van that had carried the 141 from the landing site to the apartment building. Soon they were in Nikolai's pavelow and on their way back to the sub. When they got to the sub Allen had already thrown up twice and was afraid of doing so a third time. He hated being in the spotlight and now that he had the world's most volatile man mad at him it was unbearable.

When they reached Shepherd's office Allen's knees were shaking uncontrollably and when Shepherd looked at him with his piercing gaze he knew he was done for.

Shepherd yelled, "How dare you disobey my orders like that soldier! If you had failed that miserable stunt of yours we would have a dozen different problems other than trying to claim your worthless corpse from the Russians. Oh, and by the way the some of the highest ranking politicians in Russia are pissed having an American involved with Vladimir Makarov. They won't make a move though seeing as you're an international "hero". But how could you blow your cover like that! You were specifically told to infiltrate the Ultranationalist's inner circle, but once you got there you had to go fuckin' Rambo and kill everyone but Makarov and even he's questionable to survive. Not only did you piss me and the Russians off but the CIA's been pissing up my chimney and you have nothing to show for it. You're lucky you're not being court marshaled! Now I appreciate you being a "hero" and all but you disobeyed a direct order! That is not acceptable! If I had it my way you'd be discharged and in a Fed stockade! But seeing as so many people appreciated what you did I will go easy on you. So as an alternative punishment you will be doing all the chores in the 141 barracks and you will file an extensive incident report explaining your actions and how the notion got into your mind to do it. Is this clear?

A shivering Allen replied in a whimper, "Yes, sir."

"Good, I'm glad we have reached an agreement Corporal." Allen looked at him in surprise. "Yes, the other generals saw your acts of "heroism" and decided to reward you for it. Now get out of my office!"

Allen picked up his new uniform and ran out of Shepherd's office. As he was on his way back to the barracks in Afghanistan he couldn't help thinking that Shepherd had wanted him to die, he felt that Shepherd was mocking the fact he did the right thing, Allen filed these to go over while he was doing the many chores around the barracks and while he filing the incident report. Allen shuddered; he didn't want to think about what they were going to do now that the FNG was doing all the work. Allen put it out of his mind and entered the TF 141 barracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen stood at the door of the 141 barracks, pausing for a moment to take in a collective breath before opening the door. Allen closed his eyes and opened the door, revealing the interior of the 141 barracks. Allen couldn't believe his eyes! It was clean, all of it. No beer cans, no graffiti, no nothing! Allen relieved plopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Allen drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Ghost and Roach stumbled into the barracks at around 10 o'clock at night, to find Allen sleeping on the couch. Ghost seeing an opportunity told Roach to stay where he was and ran off to the bathroom. There he grabbed Captain Mctavish's shaving cream and a piece of paper. Ghost quickly headed back to the living room. A perplexed Roach hissed, "What are you doing with the Mctavish's shaving cream!" Ghost just simply replied, "This". Ghost pulled Allen's arm out and put a healthy quantity of shaving cream in Allen's hand and swept the corner of the paper across his nose causing him to pull his hand and scratch his nose covering his face in the shaving cream. Ghost and Roach fell to the floor laughing.

An infuriated Allen jumped up and looked to see who smeared the shaving cream all over his face, and saw Roach and Ghost cackling on the floor. Allen stormed out to wash his face. While washing his face he thought about his old squad back in America and how they were doing and whatever they were doing, it was probably better than this.

It was hot, really hot. Dunn was miserable; he was in Afghanistan in the middle of summer and digging holes to use as defilade. He and his squad had been cleaning house in this little town for about two weeks and it was boring. Ever since that first major fire fight they had only captured a few lower level insurgents. He finally finished when Sergeant Foley came up with Ramirez and told him that they were moving out. Things had gotten bad since Allen had stopped Makarov's attempt to takedown an entire airport in Russia. He was a hero to the people but the high ranking politicians in the Ultranationalist party are crying for all-out war against the U.S., but they couldn't do that without having a full uprising on their hands. Dunn could see that Allen was doing good and wondered what he was doing with the prima donna squad.

General Shepherd paced back and forth trying to salvage his situation. He could be compromised, his plans foiled and he wouldn't be able to achieve his goal, be the hero. He wanted redemption and some snot nosed pissant private, well guess he was a corporal now, wasn't going to stop him. He had to strike a deal with Makarov, get his war. He had to get Makarov out of prison but how? That's what he was trying to figure out. He needed to spring him, he needed his war.

**_This is my first author's comment/note and I wanted to say thank you for reading my story. When you read please review because this is not that perfect. I finally introduced the rangers because they're gonna be needed in the end. Thanks for reading! and Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

Allen couldn't sleep, he needed the sleep, but he couldn't. Allen knew what he had to do in the morning he had to file an in-depth accident report while the others were having fun doing whatever they do. Allen finally realized that he had no idea of what the others were like, and what they did. Allen had to find about them, but that was for another time because he needed to catch some z's so he could file his report. Allen thought, "_this is gonna suck."_ and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Shepherd was calm as he checked into the Russian prison under the name Dmitri Vlasnov. He was carrying a duffel bag and the guard asked, "What's in the bag?"

Shepherd replied, "It's not your problem, don't worry about it." With that he strolled on. And went into the mad dogs cage. Makarov was a mess, he hadn't shaved and he was haggard. Shepherd thought, "...i_s this who I want making my war? Yes, no one will suspect this haggard shell of a man capable of anything. This is too easy." _As Shepherd entered Makarov's eyes filled with a flame that Shepherd had never seen before.

Makarov spit out, "You! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be killing your own men, or destroying some remote village in an African country for your own personal gains? What do you think you're trying to prove? What are you doing? Trying to make your stupid war? You know what's funny is when I get out of here I am going to kill you!" After that Makarov broke into devilish laugh which caused Shepherd to step back but he quickly regained his composure.

Shepherd said, "Are you done? Good. Now down to business. You have something I want."

Makarov smiled and said, "The DSM?"

Shepherd said, "Not really, but that poses a problem. I want my war and you want your revenge, so as long as you don't reveal me you can kill any high ranking politician you want.

Makarov started laughing and said, "I could've done that anytime I wanted to! What makes you think I would do something I could've done before? I mean you need to find a better pressure point than that."

"Well. I do know you hate President Vorshevsky and the people who kicked you out of the "Party" so I'm giving you the chance to kill your enemies while trying to get Russia free of the West. So what's it gonna be Makarov? Stay in here and rot? Or get out of here and claim your revenge?"

Makarov sighed and replied, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all America has to be implemented for it to be effective. I'm going to allow you to use your own men but you have to make it public and very, very convincing. You will be dressed in official American uniforms and carry standard American arms. It will be in broad daylight and in front of a huge crowd."

Makarov with his head bent said with a smile, "That's all? You're making this too easy."

"Good, thought you might like it." Shepherd smirked and laid the duffel bag he was carrying at Makarov's feet and strolled out the door.

Makarov bent down and opened the backpack. In it was a uniform, a M9 five magazines, a SCAR-H with five magazines, four M67 grenades and four flashbangs, along with a set of directions. The directions were to get out and assemble his team and plan the death of President Vorshevsky. Makarov smiled and thought, "_This is it._"

Dunn couldn't help but smile as the C-130 lifted off of the tarmac and away from the hot Afghanistan desert. He was headed back to the States to prepare for some sort of preventive measure should the Russian situation go sour. Dunn thought it was stupid the squabbling and the shit going on between the two nations. America had a hero and Russia didn't have shit except for a secret vendetta for having an American of all people stop something they couldn't. Whatever. It would all get sorted out eventually, for now he could just lay back and enjoy the ride home.

Shepherd was at home wondering if Makarov was gonna be able to pull off this latest stunt, seeing as he wouldn't have some bastard who was trying to play hero getting in his way. Shepherd smirked as he watched the satellite feed of Russia and America. _"Ants. They won't know what hit them._" Shepherd sipping coffee was relieved to know that he would still get his war still get his redemption. _"I'm so close to achieving my goal. I can see my face plastered onto every wall in America. I will be the silent guardian the leader of the new America." _Shepherd savored the thought and whispered, "This is it."

_**I finally put in Makarov's POV and I plan on trying to further the war and make it personal for Makarov. As always review because i KNOW that this needs improvement seeing as my proofreader's internet is down. And replying to an anonymous review I hope that this is long enough. So comment and help me make this better. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Freedom"

Day 3 – 19:56

Vladimir A. Makarov

Ultranationalist

Lefortovo Prison, Moscow, Russia

Makarov smiled as he exited Lefortovo Prison that he had previously been held at leaving a trail of human wreckage behind him. He had escaped relatively unscathed except for blood on his orange jumpsuit he had only received a scratch by a guard trying to play hero. He was easily dispatched by Makarov's skilled hand. Makarov took the hallway to the back door and left in the black BMW that Shepherd had supplied for his escape. It would take about fifteen minutes for the FSB to get here so he had plenty of time. He reached for the disposable cell phone and dialed a number that he had dialed many times before.

The familiar voice answered, "Hello, who is this?"

The sound of a familiar voice relieved Makarov and he replied, "It's been a long time Anatoly. How are things?"

Anatoly in a state of awed shock replied, "Makarov, is that you? What are you doing?"

Makarov smiled, he was back and this time he would be the victor. "Anatoly stay calm don't do anything. I'll be at the safe house in a few days."

Anatoly relieved that he had his commander back said, "Good. Don't take too long. I'll be waiting. And Makarov?

Makarov wondering what else there could be said, "Yes, Anatoly?"

"Be safe"

Makarov slightly touched but not wanting to get attached said, "Thank you Anatoly". With that he hung up. Makarov shuddered. He couldn't get attached this is just a game, pawns with the players playing for power and this time he was playing for keeps. He would not lose this round he would kill that backstabbing General Shepherd and go after Allen the one who had made this possible. If Makarov still had his way Allen would live to regret his decision to keep him alive. He would pay dearly. "…_Joseph Allen wherever you are I hope your enjoying yourself because when I find you, you'll wish you had never been born_."

"Hell"

Day 3 – 20:22

Cpl. Joseph Allen

TF 141

Task Force Base, Alaskan coast near Tununak

Allen groaned. It was eight o'clock and he was still doing paperwork. He thought General Shepherd told him he could turn in at eight but instead he had pushed it to ten. He had been working since seven that morning and had his lunch at his desk. He couldn't wait to turn in. It was hell, the seventh ring to be exact. The one where it's cold all the time, that's where he was. Even though it got up to at least sixty on a good day the wind chill still bit into him like a knife into flesh. It was almost sunny all the time, but since they were below the Arctic Circle they still got some dark. It was just 830 and he sighed, _"…This is gonna take me at least two weeks. This isn't going to stop. He just had to keep trucking through until he got the job done. I will get this done, then I can get to know the guys and start making the bonds of brotherhood. Ghost seemed to intrigue him most because it's not every day that a highly trained killer wears a skull balaclava all the time_." Allen sighed, "This is going to take awhile." With that he got back to work describing his "incident". Allen wrote that he deemed his actions necessary because his moral compass had deemed it necessary. He had to act and that act allowed an entire airport of people to live another day. Allen put the pen down and smiled to himself. He had done the right thing and no one was going to take that away from him. Allen's smile faded he wondered how his parents were doing and if they had seen anything about him. They probably had seeing as his face was plastered all over the news still. Allen glanced at the clock and sighed; again, he will get this done in relatively short order write his parents and prove himself and show the 141 exactly who he was and what he could do. He wouldn't fail himself. With that Allen went back to work.

"Hidden Plans"

Day 4 – 8:32

Cpl. Henry Dunn

Langley Air Force Base, Hampton, Virginia

Hunter 2-1, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment

Dunn couldn't believe it! He was in Virginia for god knows what reason doing nothing! He had gone from boring to just plain torture. Nothing was going on. He had nothing to do and he decided to take his complaints to Sgt. Foley. Dunn said, "Sarge, what are they doing locking us up here? I mean come on man I would rather be back in Afghanistan at least I could shoot at something! Run the pit when I was bored, but here we can't do anything. I mean the rookie is even getting bored and that takes a lot."

Ramirez not looking up from his book said, "It's not that bad it's time we got some peace and quiet."

Dunn raising his hands up in the air said, "Sean, he's delirious! This is what happens when the Rangers aren't shooting at things! It's a disgrace to be sitting on our asses not doing shit! Dunn tired and angry walked away saying, "I didn't sign up for this!"

Foley yelled at him, "Corporal, you're looking at this all wrong this is just some R&R we'll be back on the front lines soon enough. It's just a matter of time."

Dunn muttered, "Whatever man." and kept walking. Dunn needed to rest and "relax" as Foley put it. Rest for the Rangers? It was too good to be true, there had to be something hidden here. Why else would Shepherd keep so many army personnel at an Air Force base? These hidden meanings were starting to deepen his hatred and distrust of Shepherd. He would get to the bottom of this and he needed to do it quick.

_**Hey everybody, this is gonna be my last update for a week because I'm going on "vacation". Makarov got out and Dunn's pissed what could possibly go wrong? As always read and review! Thanks to all of the people who take time out of their day to read through my story, you are all greatly appreciated! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams

Day 4 – 5:36

Lt. General Arnold Shepherd

United States Army

Bering Sea- 30 miles off the coast of Russia

Shepherd was dreaming. He was in Afghanistan at his secret base for Shadow Company, Site Hotel-Bravo. There were two tangos making their way towards his position and they were mowing down any of his men that stood in the way.

He heard himself say, "It's Price! Backup all essential files and burn the rest. I'm initiating Directive 1-1-6 Bravo. If you're still inside your service will be honored. Shepherd out." Shepherd smiled and stood up, _"That should've taken care of them" _But when Shepherd looked at the security cameras that were outside he saw the two figures of his former Special Forces team. "Dammit to hell Price!" He picked up a radio and ordered, "Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission- Target package Romeo."

The officer in charge, stunned replied, "But that's within a 100 meters of your position sir!"

Shepherd slightly annoyed that his squad was worried about danger close. He wasn't.

"That's not a suggestion send it!"

"The officer knowing that he could be executed replied, "Roger. Fire mission danger close!"

The sound of missiles exploding seemed to lighten his spirits a little bit. He smiled and headed toward his helicopter when a soldier's voice broke through the static.

"Sir, sandstorm activity is up here. It's too risky for flight ops."

Shepherd swore to himself. _"Damn weather." _"Understood, head for the tunnel. We'll take the Zodiacs."

Shepherd went into the tunnel and got into his Zodiac with a squad of his best men. "Hurry up! We have to get out of here."

The driver a young man of 19 replied, "Yes, sir!"

With that the boat sped off. Not long after that did he hear gunfire and look behind him and see Price and Mctavish on his tail again. _"Goddamn you Price! Why couldn't die like the rest of your team!" _He was trying to make the best of a bad situation when they hit rapids. He tried to hold on for dear life as he was shaken like a rag doll inside his boat. Two of his soldiers got tossed off. _"Leave them they're just pawns. They're bigger things at stake than them." _

Shepherd grabbed his radio and screamed into the receiver, "Avatar 1 give me a sitrep over!"

Avatar replied, "I have Warhorse 5-1 standing by. Pave Low's down river sir!"

Shepherd relieved said, "Copy that, Warhorse 5-1, be advised, we're coming in hot!"

The pilot of the Pave Low replied, "Roger, dropping the hatch, keep it below 30 knots and watch the vertical clearance."

"_We made it!" _He felt the boat hit the ramp and he looked at the pursuing boat. It was just a speck. Shepherd sighed, _"Good. So long, Captain."_ Shepherd sat down and strapped in.

He smiled and lit a cigar, "Let's go home boys."

Just as he finished the helicopter shook and the pilot yelled, "We're going down!"

Shepherd looked around. He was in Afghanistan next to an old oil rig. He coughed. His hand was covered in blood. "Shit." Just then he saw Mctavish stumble out of the sandstorm.

"No!" said the enraged general. Shepherd turned and sprinted toward the oil rig. He looked around and realized he was winded and had a stitch in his side. He leaned up against a sea foam green pickup truck and watched as his former best soldier in the 141 stumble out of the sand.

Shepherd sighed and said, "Here to finish the job, Captain?"

Mctavish panting rose to his full height and replied, "Yessir."

Shepherd smiled and laughed, "Good. A soldier to the very end. I like that."

The Scotsman lunged. Shepherd, ready for the blow caught his hand and slammed his head into the pickup. Mctavish fell to the ground. Shepherd took his combat knife out of its sheath and plunged it into Mctavish's chest.

Shepherd took his .44 Magnum out and started loading. Then he started saying, "Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye and the world just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow there will be no shortage of patriots, no shortage of volunteers." He put the cylinder into the gun. "I know you understand." He leveled the gun to Mctavish's head and fired. Just as the bullet flew out of the gun Price knocked it out of the way.

The enraged Shepherd shouted, "I haven't come this far!" He swung at Price's head and connected. The fight went back and forth him having the upper hand and then Price. They were equals and they both knew it.

Shepherd said, "No tactical advantage, no weapons, just training and the will to do what is necessary."

Price replied, "And we will do what is necessary to kill you."

Shepherd smiled, "I'll have final say in that matter, Captain."

They lunged. And when he thought he had the upper hand he saw Mctavish crawling toward his discarded Magnum. He walked over and kicked the gun out of his reach. Then with a snarl Shepherd kicked the man in the face. _"That'll teach you."_

Shepherd smiled and went to finish Price. In no time at all he had Price on his back and was pummeling the older man.

Shepherd smiled and brought his face close to Price's.

"I win."

Price coughed and spat blood. "Knowing Soap, I think he's the victor. Goodbye, General."

Shepherd's smile vanished and he looked up in time to see Mctavish throw his knife at him. It hit hard. Shepherd's last thought was, _"This isn't how it was supposed to end."_

Shepherd woke in a cold sweat. His dream was so real, he almost doubted that it was dream. He said to himself as he got out of bed, "I have to find Price and finish him before this can happen." He went to his office to track down Price. _"I can't lose."_

_**Hey all sorry it took so long. I had band camp and had to finish a book for school. So read and review. **_


	9. Chapter 9

"The Price of War"

Day 4 6:37

Cpl. Joseph Allen

TF 141

40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia

Allen was roused from his sleep by Captain Mactavish.

"What you doing Allen? Time to wake up we got to go get Prisoner 627 out of that Gulag. It's go time."

Allen remembered. The day had started earlier than usual today. News from Russia had informed both the task force and the world that known terrorist Vladimir Makarov had escaped from prison. Shepherd had tracked down a bartering chip to try and get Makarov to come out of his hiding place. Allen was all for it, Roach however had to stay behind and play housewife while he got his feet wet. Allen could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as the F-15s launched the missiles at the SAMs standing in their way. The helicopters sped up their guns and Allen took a deep breath as he cocked his M-14 EBR and aimed at the guard towers.

"Home"

Day 4 8:48

Vladimir Makarov

Ultranationalist

Safe house, Caucasus Mountains, Georgian-Russian border

Makarov got out of the jeep and shouldered the duffel bag he had carried since he broke out of prison two days before. He felt the cool mountain breeze and smelled the pine trees. He sighed "_I'm finally home. Now to get to work._" Anatoly met him at the door.

"Makarov! I'm so glad you're finally back. How was the trip?"

Makarov smiled, Anatoly could be so funny some times. "Fine Anatoly. How have you been?

The younger man rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Not to well. We've run into a snag."

Makarov's smile faded, "_What could possibly be wrong now?"_ "What kind of snag?"

Anatoly sensing Makarov's change in mood said, "Nothing too big. We're just low on men. I've been looking through your contacts but they don't seem to want to commit. We need more people to stage the assassination."

Makarov smiled, "That's fine Anatoly, just get me into a bed. I need to sleep."

"Unlikely Reunion"

Day 4- 8:50

Sgt. Alexander Kamarov

Ultranationalist

Gulag, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia

Kamarov sighed, this was hell, five years of being apart of this Ultranationalist scum government. He couldn't stand it. He felt dirty thinking about who he was working for and what he was representing. He was ordered to his new assignment, "interrogator". He a room number and the order to "Show no mercy". He walked down the hall lamenting his fate and turned the corner and saw the room number. He sighed, "_What did I do to deserve this?_" He put on his game face and entered the room. It was square, about 20 feet by 20 feet. Sparsely furnished, just two chairs and a table. He walked over and sat down in front of the prisoner. He smiled and said, "Do you know why you're here?"

The prisoner said, "Because five years ago I helped kill the leader of the ruling party of Russia and they made a martyr out of him. Do you know how that feels Kamarov? To do what your country ordered you to do and become a prisoner? Well we were in Beirut, I guess you might know but that shit storm doesn't even come close to this one."

Kamarov was stunned, who could this be, the only person he knew that could fit the voice was Captain John Price. But he died on the bridge that fateful day five years ago. The medic had told him he was dead and there was nothing he could do. Kamarov accepted his word and they had left John Price on that godforsaken bridge. Kamarov whispered, "Price?"

"The one and only. I see your doing fine, haven't ranked up though. Figured you had to start over you being "Loyalist scum". Oh, well. We all have our ups and downs don't we. I'm in a pretty low spot but I'm making the best of it as you see."

Kamarov was stunned. How could this be Price? But when he looked at his face and stared into his eyes he knew it was the John Price he had served with for so many years. Kamarov asked, "What happened? On the bridge I mean."

Price took off his toboggan and scratched his head, "Well I don't remember very much but when I came to I was in a heli surrounded by Ultranationalists. Couldn't understand a word they said. Anyway the bloody thing started having technical difficulties and had to land here. Needless to say I tried to run off, but where are you gonna go? And that's how I got here. Not the fascinating I know but it's my story.

Kamarov laughed. He hadn't laughed so hard in years. It was a relief to see an old friend and he got up and shook his hand.

"I'm glad your back Captain Price."

"So am I" and that's when the alarm went off and the room was locked down for the duration. Kamarov thought, "_What could be going on now?"_

"An Old Friend"

Day 4- 9:06

Cpt. John "Soap" Mactavish

TF 141

Gulag Armory, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia

Mactavish was in the armory stacking up on ammo when Ghost screamed in his ear, "Soap!"

Mactavish annoyed that Ghost could be interrupting him at a time like this screamed, "What!"

Ghost replied, "I have twenty tangos headed your way and they don't look too happy."

Mactavish couldn't believe his luck. "_Great. This is exactly what I wanted to be doing right now." _He shouted, "Allen get a riot shield and don't die! Ghost open those doors now for god's sake!"

Ghost screamed, "All right! Hold your horses its hard to work with hardware that's been around since the old Soviet Union!"

Mactavish yelled back, "Don't give me excuses just do it!"

The fire started and it was everywhere. He had to duck down but that didn't stop him from getting grazed a few times by stray bullets.

Mactavish screamed, "Allen get in front of the door Ghost is gonna open it up in a minute! Ghost how are those doors coming?"

Ghost replied, "Hold on….There!"

Mactavish could see it, the door was opening.

"Alright, let's move it. We got a prisoner to spring."

The hallways were crawling with guards but the 141 dispatched them easily. He rappelled to where Ghost said was a "shortcut".

Ghost then said, "Prisoner 627 should be in the lower level but I can't see him. The camera feeds are dead."

Mactavish replied, "Alright. Everybody, let's move out!"

Mactavish put on his night vision and started running towards the door. He turned left and saw a hallway. Just to be sure he tossed a flash bang into the hallway. It detonated and he stepped into the hallway. He opened fire on all of the guards he could see and went into each room to see if there were any stragglers. There were a few but they were easily dispatched. He took a right and saw they were in a pipe room. He saw two guards on the other side of the pipes. He motioned for Allen to come up.

Allen said, "What do you want me to do sir?"

Mactavish said, "When I throw these flash bangs, I want you to go in and open up on those guards you hear me? Okay. 1...2...3." With that he tossed the flash bangs and after they detonated Allen went in and mowed them down with his M4A1.

Mactavish was impressed. He wasn't half bad. He saw him take out the SPAS-12 that he saw on the landing pad and nodded. Mactavish nodded back.

"Lets go." Mactavish took point and took out the two guards jumping over the rails. He then saw a guard with a SPAS take cover in the hallway.

"Allen, toss a flash bang into the hallway."

"Yes, sir." Allen tossed the flash bang and turned around. Soap waited until it detonated and opened up on the lone guard. "_Better safe than sorry"_

Mactavish heard Ghost through his comm say, "There's a shower room to your right, you'll have to breach to get in."

Mactavish sighed he didn't like breaching very well, that's why he had all the other guys in the 141 do it. He nodded at Allen.

"You ready for some real action?"

Allen looked up and said, "Yes sir. What do you want me to do?"

"Plant a breaching charge and clear the room. We'll be right behind ya."

Allen without a word got the charge and planted it. He stood back and he opened up on the shower room.

Mactavish was right on Allen's ass. He looked to the right and opened up on the guards trying to get away from their fire. Mactavish raced through the hole Allen had just made and got on the right side of the shower room. He was followed by Worm. Allen was on the other side with Ozone and Avatar. He moved through the shower when he saw the guards to the walkway at the top.

"Tangos on the walkway above us! Stay down!"

Their progress was slow but soon they were in the locker section of the shower room. That was when he saw the riot troops.

"Riot troops. Cook your grenades so they detonate behind them! Use the lockers as cover and flank them!"

He tossed a grenade and got behind cover. The rest of his squad did the same. Then they waited, until the troops came through. Mactavish opened up on their sides. Each bullet ripping through flesh and vital organs, until they crumpled over.

"Avatar! Ozone! Both of you pick up a riot shield and take point. We'll be right behind you."

The two soldiers did as they were told and waited for the Captain's go.

"Ready…Go!"

With that Mactavish and the others sped off behind Ozone and Avatar to reach the hole in the floor that would take them to Prisoner 627. They sprinted for all they were worth and jumped into the hole.

Mactavish checked around and asked, "Everybody alright?" Nobody said anything. "Right. Let's go get us a prisoner."

"Three's A Crowd"

Day 4-9:45

Cpt. John Price

POW

Gulag Interrogation Room, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia

"_How long is this lockdown going to last?"_

"Kamarov. When are we going to get out of this rat hole?"

The Russian soldier replied, "I'm not sure. There must be something terribly wrong since we've been pinned up for about 45 minutes. Wonder what's wrong."

"Same here. So what do you do these days? How's it like working for the Ultranationalists?"

Kamarov replied, "Its not as good as it would seem. After the Loyalists were given the chance to be "absorbed" into the regular Ultranationalist ranks I decided I would give it my best shot, seeing as the Loyalist cause was dead, there was no use fighting for it any longer so I decided to join. I was lowered to a private and shipped through basic again. It was hell warmed over. It was the worst torture I have ever been through. Not as bad as you but still. Well I was out serving when my commanding officer started bugging me about my Loyalist roots. So I hit him in the face. I was then beaten and transferred here to lick my wounds and regain trust with the Ultranationalists. Well needless to say I've been here for two and a half years and I didn't even know you were here. Hmmmm, strange world we live in isn't it.

Glad that the Russian was done with his story Price said, "Yes, yes it is." With that the wall to his left exploded. He stood up and reached across the table for Kamarov's AK-47 and then hit the person coming through the door with the butt of the rifle and then aimed down the sights at the lone gunman when another one came up to him and said, "Drop it!"

Price recognized the voice instantly and he said, "Soap?"

"Price?"

"Yes it's me. Enough with the pleasantries what the hell are you doing here?"

Were here to spring you apparently, though I didn't know it was gonna be you we were springing."

"Oh well."

With that the whole gulag was rocked by explosions.

Soap yelled, "What the hell was that?"

The comm in Soap's ear then said, "We have enemy fast movers starting a bombardment of the gulag it's best you get out of there."

Soap yelled, "Okay, everybody let's move it!"

He was soon following soap down the hallway and toward a light where he could make out a helicopter waiting on them. Then when they were so close to it the roof collapsed and they had to turn back. They turned back and took a right turn that led to the mess hall. Price looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling and looked to Soap and said, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast."

With that he saw Soap launch a flare up into the sky. A moment later a rope came down and he yelled, "Everybody clip on!" He clipped on with the rest of them and was yanked to safety as the gulag where he had spent the last five years went up in smoke.

_**Hey everybody. Sorry I havent updated in awhile. Ive had alot on my plate lately with school about to start up again. I thank all of you for reading while I wasn't updating. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers of Allen's Finest Hour,

Sorry, I should've done this about a month ago. But I am having a little trouble doing the rest of the fic seeing that my personal computer is fried and I'm using my family computer for all school related endeavors. So, sorry. I should update before the month is out…hopefully. So just sit tight and sorry for the wait. Thanks.

Five for Writing


	11. Chapter 11

"Getting Started"

Day 4-12:16

Cpl. Henry Dunn

Langley Air Force Base, Hampton, Virginia

Hunter 2-1, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment

Dunn had no doubts in his mind that what he was going to do was either going to get him in serious trouble or worse. He made down the corridors like he knew what he was doing. But in all actuality he had no idea where he was going, just some sketchy schematics a hacker friend pulled up for him. He checked the map and found the file room and entered the code his friend gave to him. He repeated it in his head, "6,8,9,2." The red light flashed green and he was admitted into a file storage room. The room was huge. About 80 feet in length and 100 feet across. With four rows of files. He selected the row labeled "Personnel- Top Secret, S-V". He walked down until he reached the file labeled "Shepherd, Arnold A Lt. General". He removed the file and whistled at it. It was more of a book really. He opened it up and looked through the first few pages, satisfied he put it in the messenger bag and went to get out of the door when he heard voices outside. There was a man and a woman by the sounds of it and they were arguing, "What do you think caused it?"

The man sarcastically said, "You know me, I have all the answers."

The woman said, as she opened the door, "I don't need any of your attitude right now not with a national crisis on our hands." The woman was tall and slender in a red dress and black high heeled shoes. She was about 25 and had brown hair and the man was about her age also and had blonde hair that was extremely unkempt like a hand has been run through it repeatedly for the last few days. They selected the farthest left of the files and quickly got the file, while the man said, "Makarov is smart but how does he annihilate an entire Russian prison? I mean how did he get the fire power to do a thing like that? Do we have any video that could explain it?"

The woman answered, "No, the Russians don't want to be blamed for this so they probably destroyed the tapes."

"Mia goddamit your supposed to be our link to the Russian as a sign of good will and your telling me they destroyed the tapes just to keep face?"

Mia said, "Yes the Russians are pompous pricks but it is my country and they can deal with their problems on their own."

The man now in a full fury said, "Yes but when a known terrorist escapes from one of the most notorious prisons in the world I think you should get to the bottom of this"!

Mia calmly smiled and said, "That's why were here to bring light on the situation and we cannot do this by screaming at each other so I will be the adult and let you throw the tantrum." With that Mia stalked out the door with a frustrated man following and slamming the door behind him. Dunn sat back and wondered "_Makarov had gotten out? When? How?_" Dunn had to find out and he thought that the answers could be in the file he had in his back pack. So he picked himself up off the floor and opened the door and walked back down the hall to his room to figure up the mystery of the great General Shepherd.

"The Best Made Plans"

Day 4-16:43

Vladimir Makarov

Ultranationalist

Safe House, Caucasus Mountains, Georgian-Russian border

Makarov put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples. He wondered, "_How could finding people to complete an assassination be so hard?_" He remembered when he had all of his loyal men like Viktor and Lev, men who would do anything for the cause that was at hand. Yes they could have been doing it for the money but so what? They were reliable. There were few men of action in this world today and Makarov was having trouble finding them. He needed to think, maybe talk with Anatoly and see how he was doing with contacting the pawns. He was interrupted when the person he was planning on seeing came to him. He had a huge smile on his face and Makarov thought "_This has got to be good_"

Anatoly said, "I just got the last one a Brazilian who seems to have ties with the government and wants it gone."

Makarov leaned back and steepled his fingers and said, "Good Anatoly. Nice work, now go downstairs and make the arrangements for them to be here two days from now. I however have work to do."

Anatoly smiled and said, "Yes, sir." and left.

Makarov smiled now his plan was falling into place. He would soon be in power and Allen would have been avenged for having him thwart his plans. All is going according to plan.

"Arrival"

Day 4-18:58

Cpl. Joseph Allen

TF 141

Task Force Base, Siberian coast

Allen was tired the sleepless nights and the constant action were taking a toll on him and he failed to see how Ghost, Cpt. Mactavish, and Cpt. Price dealt with it. They were in a debriefing with Shepherd, Price, Mactavish, Kamarov, Ghost, Avatar, Ozone, and himself. Shepherd talked about how the mission was a success and that the Russians didn't know what hit 'em. Allen just sat there with the thousand yard stare and ran songs through his mind to keep himself awake. Allen was about to nod off when he heard Shepherd say, "You are all dismissed." Everyone said, "Thank you, sir." and walked out of the tent. Allen went back to his barracks and found his mail on his cot. On it was a copy of the latest Sports Illustrated and a letter from his family. Then he found a note from Dunn. He smiled, he hadn't heard from Dunn in months, Allen said to himself, "Time to find out what he's been up to." He opened the letter and it read: Dear Joe, I've been doing some digging lately and found some interesting things on Shepherd. He isn't the person he says he is. He has made deals with the Russians on something unknown, something big. He was in Russia for some sort of spec ops deal and his report goes blank from 18:40 to 20:12. He did something that he didn't want any one else to know about. I'll get to the bottom of it I swear. Write back and I will reply when I get more information. Sincerely, your friend, Henry Dunn.

Allen put the letter down and pondered it. "Shepherd in Russia doing a covet operation and his report going blank for almost two hours?" Allen couldn't believe it Shepherd wasn't the person he thought him to be, "I need to watch my back now."

He leapt when Ghost appeared at the door and said, "Dinner's ready. Let's go eat. Then you need some rest." Allen smiled, the Task Force seemed to have been taking to him since he got back from the gulag, especially Ghost.

Allen replied, "I'll be there in a minute." He put the note underneath his pillow and walked out thinking what Shepherd could've been doing for that missing period of time.

**_Hey all I'm back for another installment. Like I said my computer is fried and now that I have some free time and my friends laptop I can update. Please review so I can make this story better and honestly it makes me feel good. Thanks for hanging with me through this. ENJOY!_**


End file.
